


House for three

by alanysxoxo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Painter Jean Kirstein, Photographer Eren Yeager, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanysxoxo/pseuds/alanysxoxo
Summary: You finally decide to move out from the campus dorms and after looking for a while you find the perfect place to stay in, the only issue is that you have to share the house with two male bestfriends, Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein.NSFW +18Eren Yeager / Jean Kirstein x Fem reader
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader
Kudos: 20





	House for three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another fanfic even tho at this point I'm not done with my Porco one.
> 
> As always, I want to do a few disclaimers, first one is that I'm sorry if anything sounds weird, my first language isn't English and I'm trying my best, so beforehand, thanks for reading.  
> Second, this is more like a love triangle, so if you're looking for a relationship of three this isn't the fanfic, I say it now because I don't want to disappoint anybody in the future.
> 
> I guess that's everything for now, so please enjoy.

You opened your eyes as soon as the alarm rang, you had a busy day so you had no time to waste. You finally decided to move out of the campus dorms and move somewhere else.

You took a deep breath as you sat on your bed, it was too early in the morning that not even your roommate had woken up.

You took your things and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. That morning you you were going to have breakfast with your two best friends, Sasha and Connie. They were going to help you to find few places nearby so you could rent a room.

Once you were back in your room you started to dress up, it was a very cold day so you layered few things before taking your laptop, your phone and your keys to finally head out of your room, leaving your roommate Pieck still sleeping.

You walked to the coffee shop across the campus where you were going to meet with Sasha and Connie. You felt your phone vibrate with a notification.

"We're already here, we're waiting for you, I already ordered for me but I can order again once you're here" Sasha sent, you smiled and shook your head side to side, Sasha was that kind of person that could eat twice her weight and still be hungry.

As soon as you got to the coffee shop you saw them sitting in one of the tables outside the place. Sasha was stuffing her face with cake while Connie handed her a napkin.

"Cake so early in the morning?" You asked as you approached them, taking the free seat in the table.  
Sasha nodded quickly before taking some in her fork and offering you some.

"Want some?" She asked, you smiled and denied, she shrugged her shoulders and ate the piece of cake in her fork before taking another bite.

"I'll go order for us then, what do you want?" Connie asked while getting up from his seat.

"Just a flat white, it's too early, I don't think I can eat anything right now." You said as you gave Connie money so he could buy for you before you started to place your things in the table.

Sasha and you started to talk about your classes and how fast the semester was going, once Connie got back with the coffee he also placed a big oatmeal cookie in front of you.

"Coffee is not food, at least eat that cookie." He said as he sat down taking a bite of his sandwich.

Connie always took care of you and Sasha even if he was the youngest, he knew you couldn't take food too early in the morning or you were going to have stomachaches the whole day, also he knew you were lactose intolerant and which were your food allergies.

"So, have you found something?" He asked while stirring his coffee. You let out a big sigh before moving your head side to side. If was very difficult trying to find a place that was close enough to your job and the college, at a good price and having a not being smaller than what your dorm room already was.

"I searched for few places last night but non of them where close, so I guess I doesn't work." Sasha said before taking a big sip of her juice.

"No... it won't, I guess all the good places are already taken, maybe I'll have to move to some place further away and move my schedule overall, but for real I need to move out of the dorms." You replied leaning on your sit.

"Actually..." Connie said, making you and Sasha look directly at him.

"I asked one of my friends if they know about good places to rent and he said that he has another friends that works in a website where you can find students of here that rent rooms in their houses or apartments, it's not as close as you'd like but it's not so far away either. You should give it a look." He said as he took your laptop to start typing.

"I think there are safer and more comfortable options since it's from students to students. They only rent to students so I think there are no problems of dealing with annoying landlords or other type of people. Here, take a look." Connie gave your laptop back with a website full of options and places available.

"You can choose in the map the closer places available and also you can look from more afar." You started to click on different options, doing a quick read before adding some places to your bookmarks.

"You're a life savior, Connie, how come I didn't knew of this?" You asked without taking away your sight from the screen.

"It actually started to work few months ago, people are still trying to see if it works, but it was mainly done for students to either gain some money or promote their places, also for other students who wants to find affordable places and all that." He replied before shoving the rest of his sandwich on his mouth.

You kept checking different options, all the information was there, the address, the name of the people who rented the place and a mail box to ask them any questions.

"Well, I think I'll contact some of them and I guess I'll go check them out after classes." You started typing to your favorite options, asking if you could give a look to the places in the afternoon.

"Hey, but who told you about this?" Sasha asked, they shared almost the same friend group so if Connie knew them, Sasha did too.

"Marco told me, I think his best friend is renting a room in his apartment or something." He replied.

"The long haired and long faced guy who's always with him? The one with that ridiculous beard he's always with?" Sasha asked, Connie started to laugh and agreed.

"Yeah, that guy I think, I don't remember his name but I bet it's him."

You were lowkey ignoring them since you were more focused on contacting the house owners.

After you all finished your breakfasts the three of you headed over to class.

Once your classes were over you went straight to your room to rest a little before going out to visit your moving options.

First you checked your bank account to make sure everything was in order and you had the right amount to pay rent and move out without any problem.

You spent months working harder than ever and saving money to move out and to finally change your car after so many years since yours was giving you a lot problems.

After getting everything ready you changed your coat for a warmer one, took your bag and everything you needed.

Once you got up in your car, you drove to your first destination, it was a department that three girls rented, it had five rooms and it was just ten minutes away from the campus, it seemed to be the perfect place so it was your first option.

Once you arrived to the apartment, you repeatedly knock the door and rang the doorbell but no one came out. You did it for about ten minutes but you gave up, so you decided that it would be better to go to the next place instead of continuing to waste your precious time.

You drove to the next apartment where five girls lived, the place belonged to two of them, according to the information they had bought it and rented the rooms.

As soon as you rang the bell you didn't like the atmosphere at all, before they opened you could hear multiple screams, which of course were theirs.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" A girl asked with a really sweet voice as she opened the door while two other girls came from behind to see who it was.

"Yes, I came because I'm interested in renting a room, I texted earlier." You said while fixing your cardigan as the cold was intensifying.

"Oh, of course, come in, look as much as you want." She smiled and opened the door wider so you could come in. You thanked and smiled back before starting to walk behind her.

The place was a disaster, there were things everywhere and just like that, girls everywhere. It almost looked like a sorority and definitely there where more than five girls there. The rooms weren't very big, it was almost the same as sharing a room at the dorms.

"It's a pretty nice place," you said with a smile trying to hide your discomfort, you weren't used to loud places like that, at least for leaving.

"I'm glad you like it, you can think about it and if in the end you choose to stay here you can call us and move in right away." In spite of everything, the girl was very kind.

You left as soon as you could, feeling like you could finally breathe easily

You had only one place left, your last option was not your favorite due to the circumstances.  
The last place was the house of a couple of boys, it belonged to one of them thanks to an inheritance or something like that according to the website information.

It was the place with the highest price of your alternatives, although you could afford it, you hoped it was worth it since according to the description, it was a fairly large house.

Once you arrived you were amazed by its appearance on the outside, it looked very aesthetic pleasant and sober, you were not even sure if it was the right address since the photo on the house didn't portrayed how beautiful it was in real life.

Although it was a risky move, you seriously hoped that this place was good enough to move in, you were tired of looking for a place for so long and you wanted to move as soon as possible.

You rang the bell a couple of times until you heard someone's voice approach the door. The door opened and you were greeted by a really attractive boy, he raised his eyebrows before looking at his phone for few seconds.

"I guess you're y/n, right?" He asked as he crossed his arms. You nodded with a sound and stretched your hand to shake his, he held your hand firmly surprising you a little.

"My name is Jean, Jean Kirstein, nice to meet you." He said followed by a smile before he opened the door wide and stepped aside.

"Come in, the weather is very cold out here and I guess you might like to take a look." You thanked and headed quickly inside the house because in fact, the temperature seemed to be dropping.

He closed the door behind you, keeping a slight smile on his face before he started to walk down the entrance hall, maintaining a speed where you could walk beside him.

"It's non common that a girl wants to stay here, you know, I don't know if it's right for a girl to live with two strangers." He raised his eyebrows a little as he crossed his arms at the same time that he pursed his lips a little.

To you, he was right, you could not deny that it was somewhat risky but since you had no options you didn't care if he looked good or not as long as it was safe and as a first impression, the boy looked quite decent and friendly, the other had to be the same or at least have a similar personality so they could live together in peace in that house.

"I know, and believe me it's not for my own pleasure, and don't take it the wrong way, but this was my last option." He smiled before placing his hands on his waist.

"I can't blame you, the truth is that lately it's hard to get a place to stay, I think that if I never got to inherit this house, I'd be in the same situation."

Jean started to show you some parts of the house, it was a very spacious place, making sense of why the price was more elevated than other rooms.

You finally went back to the living room, where he offered you a seat so you could have a more comfortable talk.

"If the place seems good to you, we can arrange the paperwork and you can move whenever you want, you look quite responsible and that's pleasant, I don't think my housemate will have any inconvenience, several times he has decided not to let certain people live here but something tells me that he'll like you." You started to think about the other guy and just from that comment you knew he wouldn't be so friendly .

"Sure, sure, I'll try to be my best, I wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience," You said before looking at the watch on your wrist.

"But I think I'll definitely stay here, I guess that by Monday I would be installing myself and in the same way crediting the first payment."

"Sounds perfect to me, the payment can be made electronically or in the bank, you know, to have a better control." You nodded with a sound, you couldn't be happier that you finally found the perfect place to move in.

"Oh, I forgot, I can take you the papers to sign tomorrow at the campus, we can meet in one of the coffee shops." He added, getting up from the couch as soon as you did.

"Okay, we can meet in the one that's across the campus, the one that's close to the plastic arts building" You said as you fixed your coat, ready to leave the house.

"Perfect, I have classes in that building tomorrow."

"So you take classes there? Is part of your major?" You questioned, narrowing your eyes a bit.

"Yes, that's part of my major. But well, what about 9AM?"

"Sure, I'll be there at 9AM."

Jean accompanied you to the exit while he explained to you the legal arrangement of the rent.

"It's a shame my friend wasn't here to meet you." He said, opening the door for you to come out.

"Yes, it's a shame, but I'll meet him later anyways." 

You both said goodbye, remembering the meeting time. You couldn't believe you found such an amazing place to live, you just needed to prepare everything to move.

You drove back to the campus, it was really late and you were really tired, all you wanted was to throw yourself in bed and sleep, but right in that moment you received a text from Sasha inviting you to have dinner together with Connie and another friend.

You let out a heavy sigh, you were so tired but even more hungry so you accepted. 

Once you arrived the campus, you found them outside your building, playing with a frisbee, passing it to each other.

"You really doubt so much that I'm going that you're wait for me here." You said before smiling and crossing your arms.

They stopped playing with the frisbee as soon as they saw you before walking towards you.

"It's because of so many times that you say you'll go and at the end you say that you can't." Sasha complained, making you want to laugh when you remembered all the times you ditched them.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I guess I usually do it, but I swear this time I'm going." You said trying not lo laugh. Connie narrowed his eyes at you before leaving his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

The three of you walked outside of the campus, you used to go to a hamburger place not far from there, it was also an interactive place where you could play bowling and also different video game, it wasn't expensive and the food was good, so it was like your staple place to go.

"Oh, by the way, we're eating with Armin tonight" Connie said as we kept walking.

Armin was someone really nice, charismatic, interesting and above all very kind guy, you've met him a couple times before in parties and reunions, he was the kind of person that you could talk with for hours and he'd always find something to bring up.

You continued to walk while talking about random things until Connie asked you about how everything went and if you did find somewhere to move out.

"But wait, two guys?" y/n are you sure?" Connie asked with a rather unsure tone.

You shrug your nose as you knew that didn't sound very attractive but the decision was already made and after meeting Jean things became more settled.

"Yes, I know it doesn't sound good at all but I swear I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself and the guy that lives there looks terribly sober, the other one must be like that, the whole place was clean and well organized, it's fine."

You could see the disagreement in their faces, how your decision didn't pleased them very much but to be certain they had the right to be like that, being in their place, you would be the same, even though they didn't like very much the idea of you living alone in a house with only two strange boys, they trusted you and they knew you wouldn't do anything stupid and you would take proper care of yourself.

The night went quite nicely, you laughed a lot, Armin was friendly and funny as always, that was the kind of night you needed with your friends after so much stress.

Your dinner lasted a couple of hours, after that the three of you said goodbye to Armin and went back to the campus, Sasha and Connie went to their rooms and you went to yours.

You walked into the room and found your roommate lying on her bed, studying.

"Hi there, Pieck." You said while closing the door behind you.

"Hi y/n, did you found a place to move out?" She asked placing down the book she had in her hands.

"Yeah, I found something, it was actually quite difficult, I had to resort to my last option." You said sitting on your bed, throwing away your coat and your bag.

"You sound a little down, how bad is the place?" She crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall next to her bed.

You let out a sigh as a vague and well-concealed smile crept onto your face.

"It's not that it's bad, it's just that... I'll share the house with two boys." You mumbled before getting up to start undressing.

Pieck raised an eyebrow and smiled from the corner of her mouth in a surprised expression.

"So two boys? Wow, who would've guess that, and are they handsome?" He asked, widening her smile.

You laughed at her question, she was the first person that seemed interested and not concerned at that fact that you were going to live with two guys.

"I only got to meet one, and yeah, I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty handsome." You giggled as you started to put on your pajamas.

You didn't had the time to fully assimilate it, but you couldn't lie, he was quite attractive, he had a very peaceful smile and his voice also conveyed a lot of peace. He was very tall, had long brunette hair, long legs, light brown eyes and a light beard on his chin. He seemed really put together and you could totally see how he could have a lot of girls after him.

"I had had a good impression of him, maybe, in other circumstances he would have caught my attention, but I'm not so dumb to put my eyes on my future housemate, that seems like a lot of drama to deal with. Also, you know better than anyone that I'm still trying to get over Porco." Pieck rolled her eyes and scratched her neck before shaking her head side to side.

"That dumbass? Come one, y/n, you can't keep crying over him, I hate myself for introducing him to you."

"No, don't say that, it's not your fault, I'm the one who decided to date him, and he wasn't a bad boyfriend either, it's just that things happen and I just need some more time to forget everything that happened between us." Pieck rolled her eyes again before letting out a sarcastic laugh. Even if Porco was her bestfriend, she never was on his side.

You talked for a while more before you both decided to go to sleep.  
Pieck turned off the lights, and as fast as you closed your eyes, you fell asleep after such a tiring day.


End file.
